Ditched
by neko-ga-suki
Summary: Grimmjow was so angry. He needed to see him now, asnk ask why he was ditched. hey guys this is the first time i'm writing a story so i might of suck but nevertheless i hope you guys like this  grimmjowXulquiorra.


Ditched

It was a normal day on Las Noches. On the quite halls a figure walks, it seemed that this figure was angry for some unknown reason. He had blueish hair color and a quite tanned skin colored, his name as we all know was Grimmjow Jaguerjack. He seemed to be on a hurry to get to his desired destination. as he kept on walking he stopped right in front of a door that had a Gothic number 4. At that moment he knocked the door as hard as he could and being as strong as he is, almost bringing the door to the floor. The person on the other side of the door already knowing who was knocking on the door waited for a short time until he was sure that the other man outside the room would be less rude on the door. This man had a raven colored hair, and his skin was a white so pail that you would wonder if he was a walking dead, his name Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Grimmjow realizing the other man was probably ignoring him got him more furious.

Ulquiorra felt that Grimmjow was getting more furious and decided to answer the door, he'll rather had to talk with him than have his door destroy.

Just as Grimmjjow was about to destroy the door Ulquiorra opened and looked at him with his typical stare, that show no emotions.

"About time you answered" Grimmjow said giving Ulquiorra a fierce stare.

"What do you want Grimmjow" he questioned even though he probably knew what he was so mad about.  
"You have some nerve on asking that" Grimmjow answered as he pushed Ulquiorra to the wall with his body.  
"Tch" Ulquiorra Looked irritated at Grimmjow's action. "Move Grimm-", "Why on Earth did you left me waiting?" Grimmjow was seriously mad, but Ulquiorra showed no emotion at all and answered, "Something more important came up", "What the Fuck was more important?", "I have to obligation to answer that", "ANSWER IT!" Grimmjow Held Ulquiorra's arm with a strong grasp, Which caused some pain to Ulquiorra, But nevertheless he didn't show it. Still Ulquiorra needed Grimmjow to calm down, so he thought might as well tell him why i never showed to our "date", other wise he was not gonna be able to get Grimmjow to calm down, ever though he seriously doubted the answer was gonna calm down Grimmjow but what else could he do or say, so he just decided to tell Grimmjow the reason. "Aisen-sama asked for my presence ".

Certainly this didn't make Grimmjow any happier instead just Madder if possible. "So you ditch me for that asshole!", "Grimmjow you should not refer to Aisen-sama that way", "I do so cuz i want to!" Grimmjow was just to the point of going too Aisen and kick the life out of him, seriously Aisen was always in between Him and Ulquiorra, and that idiot too always doing as the other man said, it really angered him to no point, as Grimmjow was thinking this, his grasp on Ulquiorra loosed and slowly he let go of Ulquiorra and walked some steps away giving him his back. Ulquiorra was surprised he wasn't expecting this from Grimmjow, he was ready for any more screaming or pain for that matter but not this, and yes this did hurt him somehow but it was not a physical pain, it was an unknown feeling so he worried, he needed to get Grimmjow back to his normal self because this person in front of him was scaring him and he wasn't sure why, i mean Grimmjow wasn't screaming nor hurting him which he would had prefer over this, so he opened his mouth to say something and in like about two seconds he realized he had nothing to say so he just closed his mouth making him look like a fish without water.

Through this Grimmjow was still thinking, what am i suppose to do know, i guess i can understand Ulquiorra he being so loyal to Aisen i sure of should have expected something like this i mean this is not the first time this has happened but Ulquiorra would at least make me know that he wont be coming but this time he just left me there waiting like an idiot, maybe i should just leave and think this throw on my room, there was really not much point of me coming all the way here. So Grimmjow started to turn around to start walking to the door and leave and suddenly he felt a hand grab his arm.

Ulquiorra not knowing what to do nor say stayed there looking at Grimmjow's back. i seriously was shocked in my life i have stayed speechless, what am i suppose to do know i have to say something otherwise this feeling wont go away. As Ulquiorra was on thought he realized Grimmjow was moving and was going strait to the door and surely was not to closed it since it was closed already, so he was more likely leaving and before he realized a fear passed throw his body, unknown of why, he started walking and held Grimmjow's arm and the words came out of his mouth "Don't go".

Nonetheless Grimmjow was surprised.

Ulquiorra himself was surprise as well, he wasn't sure why but at the moment he didn't want the man in front of him to leave, still now he wasn't sure of what to say, why was he acting so stupidly.

Grimmjow turned around and looked at Ulquiorra, his face finally showing some emotion. Grimmjow was startled it wasn't everyday that Ulquiorra Schiffer showed a expression and one like this for that matter. At this moment Ulquiorra looked down embarrassed at how he probably looked. At this Grimmjow gave a small smile. So knowing that Ulquiorra wasn't probably gonna look up or talk he decided to speak. "So if you weren't gonna came why did you not make me know", Ulquiorra coming back to normal looked up and answered, "I didn't have time and when i was done it was so late i assumed you where probably already at you room and mad so i decided to wait for tomorrow. I didn't thought you would wait for so long, i mean i thought you where smarted than that". At this Grimmjow was mad again but controlled himself. "You love making me mad don't you?", "Why on earth would I", "Tch whatever, just promise this won't happen again", "I can't do that Grimmjow if Aisen-sama asked for my presence i'm suppose to obey", "I know that you idiot just promise me you will make me know", "I guess i can do that, even though i really think you should of have realized that i didn't show of because of Aisen-sama" , "Tch i'm just gonna pretend i didn't hear the last comment and your "I guess i can do that" it's good enough for me, and now i'm gonna get my pay back", Grimmjow went down and kissed Ulquiorra on the lips, startling him. Them Grimmjow snaked his hand inside Ulquiorra's top causing him to stop the kiss and hold his hand, "Stop Grimmjow", but Grimmjow just went and kissed him again this time on his neck making Ulquiorra give a soft yelp "Grimm-j-jow stop" yet Grimmjow kept kissing going lower. At this Ulquiorra realized his top was opened and he wasn't sure when that happened so he stopped Grimmjow so he could talk "At least lets get to bed G-" before he could finish the sentence he was pushed all the way to the bed and Grimmjow on top of him, "Are you that des-" Grimmjow kissed him again them let go to say "Shut up" and kissed him again.

All Ulquiorra clothes where took off and Grimmjow's as well. "This might hurt a little i don't have any lubricate with me, but i'll get you ready" Grimmjow said as he pushed two fingers on Ulquiorra's entrance causing him to hold a waited for Ulquiorra to get used to the two fingers and when he thought he was, he started moving his fingers and scissoring, making Ulquiorra unable to hold the moan anymore " Ahh ahh mm Grimm ahh " Ulquiorra placed his hand on his mouth to stop he didn't like making so much noise, it was too embarrassing. Grimmjow seeing as Ulquiorra was getting use to the movement took his fingers out and positioned himself to enter Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra feeling Grimmjow's fingers out try to hold a breath but wasn't able since Grimmjow pushed himself into Ulquiorra not giving him time to, Ulquiorra gave a loud moan "AHH Grim- stop ahh sto- ahh" He couldn't talk since Grimmjow kept on moving and hitting right at the sweet spot. Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra's body very well. As Grimmjow was moving Ulquiorra was getting to his climax " Ahh Grimmjow I- I'm gonna mmm" Ulquiorra cum splashed on Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's stomach. After him Grimmjow gave two more strikes and cum inside Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow fell beside Ulquiorra and they both started panting.

"Hey Ulquiorra", "What?", "I love you". Ulquiorra looked at him and "of course you do", "Tch seriously Ulq-" he wasn't able to stop, Ulquiorra was kissing him. "That's for not letting me talk before...and also your answer."He kissed Grimmjow again and they fell sleep holding each other.

End.


End file.
